Chocothèque
by Cassye
Summary: [OS] Drabble tout simple MelloxNear sur fond d'apologie du chocolat. A ne pas lire si vous avez faim! XD


Edité après correction (mici Futile Opéra, c'est vrai que par endroit, j'ai été négligente de détails)

Les personnes qui viennent sur cette page pour lire ce que je viens de faire vont vivre un grand moment… XD

Moi qui d'ordinaire n'écris que des histoires longues, sérieuses, en respectant à fond les caractères des personnages, qui élabore toujours des scénarios de dingue et qui, comble du reste, n'aurait jusqu'à présent jamais eu l'idée d'écrire du shônen ai là où il n'y en a pas à la base… Me voilà qui ai pondu un one-shot minuscule avec du Mello x Near. XD Comme quoi, faut jurer de rien ! En revanche, je ne sais pas si j'en ferai d'autre. C'était vraiment un truc passe-partout né comme ça dans ma tête.

C'est donc ma première œuvre OOC drabble, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

¤ _**Genre**_ : sucré, drabble

¤ _**Qui ?**_ : Mello x Near (les adore, ceux là)

J'ai eu beau chercher, je ne sais pas si Mello mange un seul type de chocolat ou pas… Mais bon, on s'en fiche ! XD Pour une fois que je sors du conventionnel…

* * *

(†) _**Chocothèque**_ (†)

* * *

Mello aime le chocolat. C'est un fait. Une vérité pouvant être qualifiée de vérité générale. Quelque chose d'immuable et d'infrangible. 

« Chocolat ». Rien que la prononciation de ce mot, sa musicalité et la saveur qu'il laissait s'élever des papilles jusqu'à l'imaginaire avait quelque chose de bon. Chaque syllabe s'intrique avec la suivante dans une harmonie gourmande pour rendre un tout doux à l'oreille.

Depuis toujours, Mello ne jurait que par cette douceur exotique. La simple pensée de l'imaginer sans une tablette dans sa main avait quelque chose de bancal. Une impression d'accro ou de défaut venait immédiatement à l'esprit. Il était d'ailleurs amusant de découper telle image, antonyme à elle seule : un jeune homme implacable aux émotions puissantes, une douceur au goût suave de délicat. Un roc solide, une tablette qui fondait dans la bouche. La clarté de sa chevelure paille, le foncé des carrés finement moulés.

C'était tout un rituel dont il était le seul grand prêtre communiant, un moment rien qu'à lui qu'il ne partagerait avec personne. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil lors de ces instants. D'abord, le toucher. Il aimait le bruit froissé et métallique et le froid de l'aluminium qui crissait sous ses doigts et qui effritait son oreille encore plus que la couleur irisée qui tranchait avec l'uniformité parfaite de la confiserie. Après cela, il laissait un temps pour regarder. Ses yeux aussi avaient le droit d'en profiter. Tout y passait. La couleur devait se fondre dans son regard comme si c'était lui qui dévorerait le chocolat. Le lisse de la tablette devait être parfait sans le moindre défaut, la moindre strie. La brillance devait bien prendre à la lumière. Il y avait ensuite le moment où ses dents cassaient un fragment de chocolat. Son second moment préféré après la dégustation. Le petit « Clac ! » sec et mat qui sonnait à ses oreilles dans une précision et une netteté délicieuses réveillait son ouïe. Il ne prenait d'ailleurs jamais de tablettes trop épaisses pour avoir les meilleures musicalités. Puis son nez venait recueillir avec délectation les effluves doux et amers que la casse avait libérés. Les molécules montaient lentement à ses narines et son cerveau reconnaissait immédiatement la variété, même s'il avait été aveugle. Enfin, la meilleure étape, celle qu'il pourrait faire durer des heures : la dégustation. Instant où le reste était en suspend, accroché au goût des carrés de cacao contre sa langue, leur texture, leur fondant, leur amertume, leur acidité, leur sucré. Et pendant qu'il analysait un à un tous ces critères, les flaveurs infusaient dans son palet. Comme son chocolat dans sa bouche, il avait l'impression de fondre.

Mello avait ses variétés de chocolats. Il choisissait soigneusement quelles tablettes déguster pour quelles circonstances. Il aimait tester de nouvelles sortes d'or noir sucré, mais il avait ses petites habitudes sucrées. Déjà, il ne prenait que du chocolat qui avait été fabriqué en Europe, qu'il soit de Suisse ou de Belgique, mais pas d'ailleurs. Il ne prenait que le meilleur.

Oui, même s'il changeait de temps à autre, le processus était resté toujours le même. Il avait beau tous les reconnaître sous tous leurs aspects, il arrachait toujours le papier brillant d'or ou d'argent avec cette même hâte et ce même plaisir, peu importe la variété et les circonstances.

Il y avait le chocolat noir. Le premier, le basique, l'intense. C'était le chocolat « passe-partout » qui pouvait être dégusté en toutes circonstances quand il n'avait que ça sous la main et qu'il consommait le plus. Il avait une forte préférence pour le criollo du Venezuela pour sa saveur qui avait quelque chose de fruité. Les fèves de ce cacaoyer étaient les meilleures. 85 pourcents de cacao, il aimait quand l'amertume âpre du cacao pinçait légèrement sa langue et titillait ses papilles. S'il plissait légèrement les yeux à la mise en bouche, c'était que c'était du grand crû.

Il y avait le chocolat au lait. Moins souvent, il en croquait les carrés quand il se sentait particulièrement à bout. Le sucre et le lait amenuisaient la puissance du cacao, bien qu'il n'en mangeait qu'avec un minimum de 45 pourcents, et à mesure que le carré solide et aplati se liquéfiait contre son palet et sa langue, ses sens irrités se laissaient un peu plus aller sur cette légèreté. Sa petite intransigeance : il était intraitable sur la couleur. Son chocolat au lait devait avoir une belle robe claire mais à la fois soutenue. Une tablette trop fade d'aspect le mettait de pire humeur.

Le chocolat blanc ? Il répugnait le chocolat blanc. Pour Mello, c'était une hérésie de faire du chocolat _**blanc**_. Ces deux termes n'avaient rien à faire l'un avec l'autre. Autant que la couleur, il détestait le goût, bien trop douceâtre et sucré, bon pour les personnes qui souffraient d'une trop grande mignardise.

Il avait aussi ses chocolats fourrés ou avec quelque chose dedans. Le chocolat truffé par exemple. Celui-ci, c'était pour les occasions où il se sentait allègre ou de particulière bonne humeur. Quand il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait lui arriver et qu'il tenait quelque chose de très bon, il le fêtait avec du truffé. La saveur marquée du cacao encore plus relevée par de petits grains âpres et amers rehaussait d'un nouveau petit frisson acide ses papilles gustatives. Cela donnait aussi une autre dimension au croquant de la tablette. Au début, il avait une cassure nette, puis les morceaux de truffe offraient une dimension plus craquante, moins conventionnelle que d'ordinaire. La sensation des grains de truffe contre ses dents, il adorait.

Il y avait aussi le chocolat avec des éclats de fruits. Le fruit variait selon ses envies du moment, tout comme sa consommation. C'était quand il le voulait. Ce qu'il appréciait particulièrement, c'était de jouer avec les contrastes que ce type de confiserie pouvait lui offrir. Avec un chocolat noir particulièrement corsé, il savourait la douceur atténuée de morceaux de cerises dont l'écart d'acidité provoquait toujours chez lui une sensation de vague dans sa bouche. Ou au contraire, il misait tout sur la force et privilégiait alors un chocolat avec un fruit à la saveur marquée tel le citron ou l'orange amère. L'aigreur du fruit se perdait dans le goût du chocolat ou au contraire exhortait davantage sa saveur. Mello ne pouvait jamais prédire l'effet qu'il expérimenterait et prenait ainsi toujours la dégustation d'une tablette de ce type pour un jeu de devinette.

Enfin, il y avait le chocolat avec des grains de riz soufflé. Celui-ci, c'était un peu « l'outsider » de sa collection, celui qu'il mangeait le moins souvent. Mello restait toujours un peu perplexe quand il en goûtait un morceau. Oui, il goûtait plus qu'il ne dégustait ou dévorait. Il trouvait toujours étrange d'associer le mot « croustillant » avec un chocolat. Pour lui, une tablette, ça fondait, ça ne « croustillait » pas. Ce type de chocolat étant la plupart du temps au lait, Mello était chaque fois perdu dans des mélanges de sensations contradictoires : la douceur sucrée et laiteuse de la texture se réveillait brutalement avec le crissement des billes soufflées qui explosaient sous ses dents. Non, vraiment, même si le goût n'était pas désagréable, du point de vue sensoriel, il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

Oui, Mello en avait, des variétés. Il en avait goûté de toutes les sortes. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de papiers qu'il avait déchirés, les motifs légers et gracieux parfois gravés sur la tablette dans lesquels il avait mordu, les fragrances multiples aux notes nuancées qu'il avait humées, le nombre de carrés qu'il avait avalés. On lui annoncerait qu'il avait déjà goûté à tous les chocolats possibles, il n'en serait même pas surpris.

Mais là, aujourd'hui, il restait une sorte de chocolat encore inconnue de ses sens. Alors qu'il analysait sa « proie » sous tous les angles, il imagina quel goût il pouvait avoir. Lui qui avait tendance à préférer les chocolats avec un goût prononcé, Mello tendait plus à croire que celui-ci aurait quelque chose de plus doux, une saveur presque timorée. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il ne pouvait plus laisser sa bouche dans l'attente d'une nouvelle découverte.

- Qu'as-tu, Mello ?

- Rien, Near. Il te reste un bout de chocolat au coin de la lèvre, ne bouge pas…

FIN

* * *

Voilou, lol. Nyaaa ! Ca me fait vraiment trop bizarre de lire quelque chose en me disant « Mais mon dieu ! Ca ne pourra jamais se faire, ça ! ». Je n'ai rien contre le OOC, au contraire, ça me fait parfois beaucoup rire, mais je préfère écrire en respectant les caractères, je trouve ça plus intéressant et plus dur. Cela dit, j'aime bien comment c'est écrit. Hé hé ! 

Je suis prête à parier qu'après lecture, au moins 50 pourcents d'entre vous vont aller se faire un bout de chocolat. Si j'ai réussi à vous donner faim, mon second pari a été réussi ! XD


End file.
